Totally Tsundere
by LittleMissAverage
Summary: It all started with the Yuukei Quartet eating lunch on the roof, like always. One thing led to another, and the next thing you know Takane's yelling at Haruka. But what'd he do this time? (HaruTaka one-shot with somewhat ShinAya, but not really)


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've done one of these. I'll keep this author's note short, okay? This is a songfic (I think that's what it's called :/) and it's my first one at that, so I hope you like it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you like him?"<em>

_I really hate him_

_That's the worst kind of person_

_Thank you very much_

Takane scowled as she sat on the roof eating lunch with her only friends, who happened to be the most annoying people on the planet. Her idiot of a classmate, the wanna-be red hero, and the apathetic jerk were constantly getting on her nerves, so why did she always hang out with them? Ah, that's right, it was because of the very person that irritated her the most.

"Takane!"

Speak of the devil...

Takane looked over at Haruka and grumbled out a very disinterested, "What?"

Haruka held up his sketchbook to show off his latest creation with another one of those annoyingly cheerful smiles. "Look, isn't my drawing nice, Takane?"

Naturally he would ask her this, for the picture was none other than a perfectly done drawing of herself. Takane's face heated up slightly, why did she always have to be the center of his artistic creations?

"H-Hey, why'd you draw me?!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Is that wrong?" Haruka tilted his head confusedly, lowering his sketchbook so he could see her better.

This was even more frustrating for poor Takane. She didn't want him to see her blushing over something incredibly stupid, and it didn't help that Haruka looked admittedly adorable like that. _No, _she thought to herself, _that idiot isn't cute at all! I'm probably just tired._

_Lies and truth in_

_an upside down world_

_If you oppose this, then slowly_

_you will be erased_

"Come on, Takane. I think it's sweet," Ayano chimed in, also with an irritating smile.

"What do you mean 'sweet'?!" Takane shouted incredulously.

God, she couldn't _stand _these people. Ayano and Haruka were cheerful _all the time_; it was like they were made out of sunshine and rainbows or something!

"Enomoto, can you stop yelling? Some people are trying to enjoy their lunch," Shintaro asked, more like demanded, bluntly.

"Then why don't you just go eat inside?" Takane snapped in response.

Shintaro shrugged, then began to gather his things.

"Shintaro, what are you doing?" Ayano questioned with a slight frown.

"I'm going inside. I prefer eating alone anyways," Shintaro answered while standing up with his bag in hand.

"Then I'll go with you," Ayano declared as she stood up as well.

Shintaro raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't I just say I prefer eating alone?"

"Nobody likes being alone," Ayano responded, smiling innocently up at him.

"Whatever," Shintaro sighed, then the two of them went back inside.

"When it comes to Ayano, Shintaro's a total push over," Takane scoffed.

"Hmm? You think so?" Haruka inquired before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Takane was about to continue, when she suddenly realize that she was now alone on the roof with Haruka. What had she gotten herself into? It was bad enough that they spent the majority of their time in class together without their teacher (who often left to do who-knows-what in the middle of the day), but now... anything could happen.

_Is this fate?_

_Then again, is it coincidence?_

_Again, it seems like_

_another has disappeared_

_I'm happy that you, whom I hate_

_have disappeared_

"Ugh, I think I'm just going to go back to the classroom now. I'm done eating anyway," Takane stated.

She started to gather her things, but Haruka didn't want her to leave. After all, no one likes being alone, just like Ayano said, right?

"Takane, don't go," Haruka said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Why not?" Takane muttered, still stuffing things in her bag.

"Because I like being with you, Takane," Haruka replied.

Takane paused and her face heated up again. She wasn't going to give in this time, no she wasn't! She would not be a push over like Shintaro! She-

"Fine, but hurry up and finish eating so we can leave," Takane responded a bit curtly.

Way to go, Takane. You gave in yet again to the one person you swear is the most annoying human being in the world.

_Again and again I've asked you_

_You block your ears and just laugh_

_If I cry out in a halfhearted voice,_

_it'll all end in a split second_

_Though this complicated world is quite horrible,_

_the hands of a clock don't lie_

_"Here comes the best night"_

_Immediately turning off the light_

"Okay!" Haruka complied happily and began eating at a speed that was surely inhuman.

Even after all this time, Takane was still shocked by what this fragile boy could do when it came to food.

"Jeez, slow down. You'll choke at this rate," Takane grumbled. After all, that was the last thing she needed at this point.

Haruka nodded with a sheepish grin. "Heheh, sorry. I guess I do eat quickly, huh?"

They sat in silence while Haruka ate, merrily devouring his meal. Occasionally he'd pause to ask if he could have something that Takane had brought, and, of course, she'd hand over whatever it is that he'd wanted with nothing more than a bored expression. Takane soon grew tired of watching Haruka eat his seemingly endless pile of food with nothing to entertain her, so she pulled out her headphones and put them on to listen to the radio.

_I want to at least shout out_

_"I'm so tired"_

_But my heart is still beating,_

_to be precise, I shout out_

_My life_

Takane leaned back until she was laying on the ground, using her bag as a pillow. She covered her eyes with her arm to shield them from the bright sunlight. It was actually quite nice up here, maybe she could take a quick nap before lunch break ended. She was doing so poorly in class that it wasn't even funny, and constantly falling asleep there wasn't helping. And besides, a good nap in warm sunlight was always nice.

_"A lie" seems to have become pretty stylish_

_"Since when did you know?"_

_"No, I actually didn't know..."_

She could feel herself dozing off as music played soothingly in her ears. Surely no one would mind if she slept here just a bit, right? Tateyama-sensei wouldn't care, that's for sure. He never even bothered to wake her up during class anymore. What about Haruka? _He's so caught up in his food that he wouldn't even notice, _Takane thought. Yes, that was reasonable enough. Takane closed her eyes and prepared to take a well-deserved nap. After putting up with those three idiots she needed all the sleep she could get. Sleep equals patience, of course; well, in her case it does.

_Even a single word_

_with this stubborn me, is..._

_If I disappear somewhere, alone,_

_will it become easier?_

_Or something._

_Although I want to know the truth,_

_I'm covered in lies and full of poison_

_Since I'm drowning, _

_stained in hate_

_Surely, this is the last_

_notification_

Takane's eyes fluttered open slowly, but she couldn't see anything because her arm was still blocking her view. Ah, so she did fall asleep after all... Well, at least she felt refreshed in some way. Takane moved her arm away from her face, squinting as the bright sunlight greeted her eyes. What time was it? And how long had she been asleep? Though, when she tried to put her arm down to her side, she bumped into something soft. It wasn't the ground (er, roof), and it wasn't a bag of some sort, so what was it...? Takane turned her head to the side, then let out a rather loud exclamation of surprise and scrambled to her feet. Haruka, who had been sleeping peacefully beside her, sat up slowly and mumbled something close to a "good morning".

"Y-You idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" Takane yelled, her face entirely red.

Haruka rubbed his eyes and yawned, but smiled up at her none the less. "You looked so cute and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up, Takane. So, I decided to join you instead."

"Wh-Why... You... I- ugh!" Takane stammered before giving up, frustrated at her own incompetent voice.

She grabbed her bag and stomped off toward the door that led back into the school.

_"Wait"_

_Unable to hear the voice, _

_the sounds quietly disappear_

_"Here comes the worst night"_

_Pulling my hands away from my ears_

"Takane, wait!" Haruka called while grabbing his things and chasing after her.

Takane continued to storm down the halls, ignoring Haruka, who kept asking her to stop because he couldn't catch up. It looked like everyone else was in the middle of class, meaning they had slept through the end of lunch and who-knows-how-many periods after that. It could be almost time to go, for all they knew.

"Takane... wait for me..." Haruka said between breaths. It was obvious that he was already worn out just from trying to keep up with her.

Finally, Takane slowed to a stop, and Haruka smiled gratefully. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath, which Takane rolled her eyes at. She knew he was weak, but was he seriously _this _weak?

"You walk fast, Takane," Haruka commented once his breathing went back to normal.

Did she? Takane wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, well... Don't do that again, okay?" Takane crossed her arms over her chest and avoided looking at him as if he'd committed an unspeakable crime.

Haruka chuckled sheepishly. "Okay. Did I surprise you, Takane?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Takane practically shouted.

"Sorry," Haruka apologized, but he also laughed. He didn't look that sorry.

"Jeez, you're so annoying," Takane muttered in irritation.

She threw open the door to the special needs class, and was for once actually glad that their sorry excuse for a teacher wasn't around. She didn't know how she would've explained why they were late to class, and she was sure that Haruka would've chimed in with something that Tateyama-sensei would've taken entirely the wrong way. Takane could just picture that situation in her mind right now, with Haruka saying some idiotic thing like "We were sleeping together" and Tateyama-sensei teasing her about it for the rest of the week, no, year. No doubt Ayano would hear about it, and then Shintaro would too. God knows what that boy would do if he ever got his hands on information like that. Yes, surely Takane would die if something like that happened. She took her seat at her desk and Haruka did the same. Looking at the clock, it actually _was _almost time to go. Takane sighed; how had they slept through two and a half periods with no one noticing? Actually, on second thought, she wasn't going to question it. She glanced over at Haruka, who had already started drawing who-knows-what in his sketchbook, and shook her head. Did that boy ever do anything besides eat and draw? Deciding she had nothing better to do, Takane took out her headphones again and placed them on her head. When she turned on the radio, the end of a song she had never heard before started playing in her ears.

_Now, I'll ascertain it,_

_My true _

_feelings_

_We tightly grasped hands_

_"I love you"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I hope you enjoyed that, because I had a lot of fun writing it. The song is called "Lie of April" sung by Gumi, just in case you were curious. **

**Have a wonderful day/night/whatever~**


End file.
